A motorcycle rear portion structure has been conventionally known that includes a fender main body fixed to a rear portion of the chassis frame and disposed above the rear wheel, and a fender hanging portion that is configured separately from the fender main body and covers part of the rear wheel from behind (e.g., refer to Patent Document 1).
In the above-mentioned motorcycle rear portion structure described in Patent Document 1, the fender hanging portion is configured separately from the fender main body, and is a shape that slopes more upwards moving to the rear of the vehicle.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-29475